


Go for the Timbits, Stay for the Glory

by olivebranchesandredwine



Series: Kinky Button [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Glory Hole, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Pre-Canon, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine
Summary: Patrick investigates a glory hole





	Go for the Timbits, Stay for the Glory

Patrick had been on the road for six hours and still had no clue where he was going, where he was going to end up. By now, the excitement of _just leaving_ had started to wear off; in its place bubbled a sense of impending doom, of _what have I done? _Had it really only been six hours since he up and left his whole life behind? Colin at work was convinced he would be back, told him to take his two weeks’ vacation and come back in better frame of mind. Rachel had been in tears last night as he walked out of their apartment, taking only his guitar and clothes with him. And Clint and Marcy? Well, Patrick didn’t have the balls to tell them what he was doing face to face. He’d left them a note in their mailbox after he knew that they’d both be at work this morning. It was bad enough seeing Rachel fall to pieces; he wasn’t ready to handle his mom doing the same. Or to face the disappointment in his father’s eyes. Better to make a clean break.

He didn’t know where he was headed or what he was doing. He just knew he needed to do _something. _To change something. To keep himself from imploding. Starting today, Patrick Brewer vowed that things were going to be different. One way or another.

But first, coffee and gas. He’d been cramped in the car for too many hours nonstop, and needed to stretch his legs. Thankfully, there was a truck stop at the next exit where he could take care of everything. And get some Timbits.

—

After he filled up the tank, Patrick went inside for coffee and for a washroom break. In the men’s room, he was greeted by two out of order urinals, so he went to the stall furthest from the door. As he walked in, he noticed a weird hole in the wall between this stall and the next. It looked like someone had apparently kicked or punched a hole through the plywood and tried, haphazardly, to patch it with duct tape. He’d been in far more broken-down washrooms in his day, so he didn’t think much of it.

As he was shaking off and tucking back in, though, Patrick was startled to see something out of his periphery, something coming through the busted wall. _Holy fuck._

Until this moment, if you had asked Patrick if glory holes were an actual _thing_, he’d have laughed and said no. Sort of like Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy, only with dicks. But here he was, staring down at a stranger’s hard dick poking through duct tape in a washroom stall. It was almost crimson, thicker than Patrick’s but not as long, and proudly jutting through the wall. He stood there in disbelief, unsure whether he should laugh or so “no thanks, man” or just stand there quietly until the other guy left. Or….or if he should do something else. Patrick startled, realized that he had been reaching for it. For another man’s dick. In a truck stop men’s room.

Patrick’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he realized that he _wanted _to touch it. So badly his mouth was watering and his own dick was getting hard. He took a deep breath, and let himself reach down._Shit, _he quickly brought his hand up to his mouth and gave it a sloppy lick, and then grabbed the stranger’s cock and squeezed. He heard a groan from the other side of the wall, and _fuck, _that was hot.

He let his hand glide up and down along the shaft and slid his thumb across the tip, spreading the wetness around the head. Patrick sighed as he moved his hand, drinking in the differenttextures. The velvety softness of the cockhead, skin along the shaft gently rolling against the friction of his hand. Patrick relished in the contradiction of it—of doing something that was at once so utterly familiar to him, but at the same time completely foreign. It was exhilarating.

Patrick knelt down and took an exploratory lick along the frenulum, pleased at the sound it elicited from his mystery partner next door. He let his tongue swirl around the head, getting his first taste of the salty precome. It was slightly bitter, and different than Rachel, than the other women he’d been with, but not _bad. _He pointed the tip of his tongue and flicked across the slit, then opened his lips to take the head into his mouth.

“Fuck, baby, suck my cock,” a gravelly voice muttered from the other side of the wall, and it made Patrick’s knees a little weak. Nobody had ever called him _baby_ before. Rachel used tocall him _babe_, but this was different. He moaned and took the stranger’s cock deeper into his mouth, this time, hollowing his cheeks and sucking a little harder.

Patrick liked being called _baby. _He liked the feel of the cock in his mouth and his hand. He liked it a _lot. _He started to bring his hand to meet his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down. He pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of his partner’s length, then brought the tip to tease at that sensitive spot where the shaft met the head. To his delight, Patrick realized the stranger had started to move, thrusting into his fist and mouth. For a second, he regretted the wall between them, wished he could feel the stranger’s hands around his head, manhandling him, fucking his face. _Oh fuck, _the thought of it was almost enough to make him come in his pants.

Speaking of…Patrick reached down with his left hand and shakily unbuttoned his jeans to relieve some of the pressure in his own straining erection. He pressed his palm against his dick, sighing at the friction as he moved against his damp briefs. Patrick couldn’t remember the last time he was this fucking turned on. He let himself get lost in the moment, rutting against his hand with his mouth full of cock.

_Hmmfff_, he sort of hummed and grunted around the dick in his mouth and sucked harder. “Yeah, that’s it baby,” the low voice growled. It was getting sloppy, a mixture of saliva and precome dripping down his chin as the stranger fucked into his mouth. Patrick felt wild, out of control, utterly shocked at what he was doing, but at the same time, he just felt so deliciously_ alive_. In this moment, the only thing on his mind was getting off. He reached inside his briefs and wrapped his hand around his dick. He was already so close, just a few good pulls and he’d explode. But he didn’t want to come yet; somehow he had the presence of mind to know, even in the midst of everything, that he didn’t want to come with a dick in his mouth. Just in case of _teeth. _He squeezed the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm, and turned all his attentions to the cock thrusting into his mouth, which somehow felt even bigger and harder now.

Patrick pulled off with a _pop, _continuing to jerk him as he licked and kissed the stranger’s cock. “Are you gonna come for me, gorgeous? Wanna taste you,” he huskily mouthed the words as he nuzzled his face against the head, “Come for me.” And he swallowed the stranger back down, a contented little whine escaping from his lips as he slurped messily, loudly.

“Fuck!” the stranger’s rhythm stuttered, and Patrick felt the wall between them rattle; he became vaguely aware of the man’s fingers at the top of the stall, gripping the plywood so tightly his knuckles were turning white. “I’m close…I’m gonna, gonna—…” And before his conscious brain could process, Patrick found himself rushing to take as much of the stranger into his mouth as he could. He swallowed as much as he could as the stranger came, hot and wet, down his throat. He slowly slid his mouth off and pressed a delicate little kiss to the tip of the stranger’s cock before bringing his right hand down to his own neglected erection. He fucked into his wet fist, one-two-three strokes, and let go for his on climax, shooting thick ribbons of come over his hand and onto the plywood wall. A little bit even landed on the stranger’s softening cock right before it disappeared. Patrick just knelt there for a while in a sex-stupid daze. “Mmmm…” the sound of the man next door smacking his lips made the top of Patrick’s ears go crimson, “should’ve saved that for me.” Patrick was quiet, and eventually, heard the man next door zip up and leave.

All of a sudden, Patrick was entirely too aware of his surroundings. Of reality. Of what he’d just done. Once he was sure the washroom was empty, Patrick went to the sink and washed up, splashed water on his face. Gave himself a good long look in the mirror, brought his fingertips up to his lips, which were still a bit swollen and redder than usual. He grinned at his reflection, suddenly overcome with giddiness. _I just gave a guy a blowjob, _he thought to himself, _and I enjoyed it._

Patrick’s brain flooded with questions, with a thousand thoughts all battling for supremacy, all socoiled and tangled together that no one things stayed at the forefront of his mind for long enough to form a cohesive thought.So much to think about. So many questions. Now wasn’t the time to get into that, though.

_Lock it up, Brewer._

He still wanted to put at least a few more hours between him and everything he’d left behind, and soon he’d be losing daylight. But damn if that blowjob didn’t perk him up more than even an extra large triple triple, Patrick chuckled.

He walked over to the Timmy’s counter and ordered a box of Timbits for the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it is what it is.


End file.
